Hayley Potter The girl who lived
by Crazypotterchick
Summary: what if harry was a girl, what if james had not been there on halloween, what if he was on a mission for dumbledore, what if he had raised Hayley, how would she have turned out. Hayleys first year at hogwarts, what will be different.breif metions of SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLIAMER: **hi yh so im NOT rich or scottish or amazinly talented so i guess that means im not J.K ... but if no one wants it i will have the h.p world ... got a feeling thats not gonna happen but oh well a girl can dream

**authers note: **hey people of the fan fic world ... this is my first story so i would really appreciate it if you could let me no what you think thnks ...oh yh and this story has some breif mentions of SLASH ... nothing major or extream but if you dont like it dont read ...and this story is COMPLEATLY A.U so people act differently ...yh ... ok BII

Dursleys

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Hayley was mentally berating herself for agreeing to come with her stupid whale of a cousin to the park, every year was the same, she was forced to suffer a whole weekend at her dreaded aunt and uncles house, she knew that there was some other reason behind it other than a social visit, but whenever she asked her dad he would always dodge the question. Hayley's dad, James, always came with her on these visits, the main reason being that he didn't trust the dursleys one bit, especially when it came to his baby girl, James Potter may well have been on his way to becoming head auror but his one major weakness, and anyone who knew him at all could tell you this, was his over protectiveness of his only child, Hayley was the single most important thing in his whole world, not even his love for his two best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, cut anywhere close to his love for Hayley, if she was ill or scared, James was always there for her, in a heartbeat, she even still spent many nights sleeping in James' bed, just because she knew she could.

Hayley only had the rest of the morning to put up with the dursleys, as Remus and Sirius were coming just before lunch, to go to Diagon Ally. It would then be all over for another year. So at breakfast this morning, when Dudley had suggested that Hayley come to the park with him to meet some of his friends, she decided she might as well go, who knows, she might even have fun, she thought to herself, as they rounded the last corner to the park gates, she knew she was not going to have any fun here at all.

Hayley had just decided to run back to number four when her oaf of a cousin grabbed her arm and started dragging her over the strip of grass, separating them and the thugs. Dudley was only a few months older than Hayley, he had just gone eleven, but these boys, with the exception of a few of Dudley's little gang, were all quite a lot older than her, at least thirteen. "You'd better do as I say you little freak, if you no what's good for you" Dudley hissed as they reached the menacing group. It was the meanest, ugliest boy that stepped forward, he was wearing jeans that were ripped at the knees, but not in a cool stylish way, in a way that just looked like he couldn't be bothered getting new ones, and he had them pulled down in a sort of gangster wonnabe way, but he had tried, and failed, to pull them really low, so they looked about two steps away from been round his ankles, and was wearing Nike air trainers, his shirt looked about four sizes too big for him and was drooping down lower than his yellow hoodie covered, he had his hood up and was trying way too hard in Hayley's opinion, to look tough, "boy your whole look just fails" Hayley thought to herself as Dudley pulled her to a stop.

"oh finally Duds I was starting to think you were backing out on our little deal, this her then" he grunted while looking down at Hayley, "why do they all have to be so tall" Hayley thought to her self as she stared round her from her full height of just over four foot, she knew she had no chance of being able to get away now ,"yeah that's her Brendon "Dudley grunted in return, "told you didn't I, I told you she was small and she'll do what you tell her to, too" Brendon walked a full circle around Hayley, almost as if he was looking at a cow in a farm he wanted to buy, Hayley couldn't figure out what they were all looking at, she didn't think she looked that bad, she was dressed in her denim dungaree shorts and mini pink converse, courtesy of uncle Padfoot (Sirius), who, in anyone's opinion, had amazing style sense, even for a gay guy he had way more style than most , she also had a pink vest top on under the dungarees, in the exact shade of the shoes, her hair was long and red, it seemed to glow, this morning she had put it in low pigtails, besides her hair, her most striking feature was her brilliant emerald eyes, they were framed with thick long black lashes, the kind most girls would spend a fortune trying to achieve, so in all she couldn't work out what they were looking at.

"Man she's bang tidy" grunted Brendon from somewhere behind Hayley, "you got yourself a deal Dudley, I get her, you get to hang with us at school when you start in September, yeah?" Dudley looked like Christmas had come early, "yeah done, she's yours, thanks Brendon , man its going to be so sick at school when I start" but Brendon wasn't even listening to him anymore, he had walked over to his friends and asked them "so what you think, will she do, I need to pop it before September, that's like what only four months, might as well get it over with right?" he looked around his friends waiting for them to respond, "yeah and she's stunning as well, talk about arm candy man, do it, look how small she is, its not like she's could win if she tried to fight" one of the smaller thugs spoke up, with a glint of evil in his eye "true , right lets do this ill drag her in the bushes over there " Hayley, who hadn't been paying any attention to anything that was going on, looked up alarmed when she heard the boys advance towards her, she turned and tried to run, but was pulled back by Brendon, "leaving so soon sweet thing, the parties just getting started, stick around a bit , here let me help you" he swan her round and tried to kiss her while dragging her in the directions of the bushes, Hayley looked back terrified to the group, but they were all just laughing at her, she looked around her helpless, when an idea suddenly hit her, she brought her knee up as hard as her little legs let her into his groin and watched as Brendon went down as if he had just been shot, taking full advantage of this release Hayley set off running.

Dudley, who realised if she went home and told on him, he would get into trouble, charged after her, along with all the other boys, they caught her and one pushed her as hard as he could, sending her flying onto the ground , hitting her knees and head on the flour "let me through, the little bitch is mine, move, ill teach her to mess with me" Brendon came charging towards them, Hayley cowered, waiting for the blow she knew was coming, when the first kick came she screamed out in pain, which only caused the boys to laugh and jeer at her pain.

Just before the second kick could land, two extremely loud CRACKS filled the air, causing everyone of the boys to jump backwards and look around to what caused it, Hayley, having grown up around magic knew it was the sound of someone apperating, she was crying and screaming in pain and fear but managed to scramble up and set off back in the direction of the cracks faster than before, by the time the boys had realised she had moved, she was running down the street again, so they set back off in pursuit.

Sirius and Remus and just apperated to little Whinging and were walking hand in hand towards privet drive when they heard a little girl screaming and crying as well as a large group of boys laughing, as they turned the corner towards the play area on the end of the street, they saw their god child and best friends daughter, bleeding and crying running towards them with a look of pure fear on her delicate and beat up little face "uncle moony, un…un…uncle Padfoot please help me … please" when Hayley first saw her beloved uncles walking towards her, she sped up, hoping they were really there , as she ran toward them she began calling to them and crying "moony you get her and try to clean her up a bit… ill get James … look there " Sirius pointed through the crowd of boys who had frozen out of fear at the sight of two grown men, to Dudley dursleys "that's dursleys kid isn't it, man ill kill them" with that the boys ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction, Dudley in the lead as he knew them men were friends of his uncle James and now he knew he was in so much trouble.

Hayley ran straight to Remus and hid in his coat sobbing her heart out, Remus swept her up into his arms and did his best to sooth her but she just kept saying "I want my daddy please uncle moony I just want daddy" "shhh shhh shhh its ok little cub uncle padfoot's gonna get daddy hey now its ok … come on" he just kept rubbing soothing circles on the little girls back while Sirius sent a patronas to James telling him where they were and that Hayley needed him … now. No less that 30 seconds later James apperated right next to Sirius causing him to jump and yell " oi prongsi give me some warning would you" "what's wrong" James started to say, just as he caught sight of his distressed little girl in Remus's arms "what the hell, what happened … Hayley baby what wrong" but all he got as any sort of answer was Hayley holding her arms out to him, asking to be taken from moony and her hiding in his t-shirt carrying on sobbing.  
James looked over to his best friends and brothers in confusion "do you have any clue what any of this is about?" he asked them "nope not a clue , all we know is we heard a girl scream and a group of boys laugh and then saw Hayley running towards us sobbing, oh and the dursleys brat was in the group of lads , I'm guessing they had something to do with this" it was Remus who answered as Padfoot was too busy plotting how to get revenge on whoever hurt his pup, "lets head back to the dursleys and sort this out" James said, fully aware that he may be about to kill his nephew, but he really didn't care.  
As the apperated directly into number fours kitchen they caused petunia dursleys, who had been grumbling about James just disappearing before, to scream and drop her frying pan, " what the hell is going on now, and why is there more of you in my clean kitchen" screeched Mrs. dursleys in a voice so high that it was a surprise they understood " oh we apologise about your kitchen petunia , now if you want your son to remain in the land of the living I suggest you get him in here like NOW" James was shaking in fury as he barked at his sister in law. Petunia had never seen James so angry so she rushed from the room to call Dudley on his mobile and find out what he had done this time. Meanwhile in the kitchen James was trying to sit Hayley down on top of the kitchen units but was having no success prying her off of him "Hayls baby please stop it and let go, I need to fix you up and find out what happened, come on no ones going to hurt you, and if they try we'll set Padfoot on them ok" that got her to let go but she was still shaking in fear " Hayley what happened, tell me please" but Hayley just shook her head " come on Hayls your safe now and if you tell us we can fix it right, me and uncle moony here will sort it out for you" "hey what about me" came the unmistakable tones of Sirius from some where behind where James was crouched down looking and Hayley " what do you think Hayley should we let him help" James asked her she nodded her head and said "yeah daddy let him please I don't like them I didn't want to go there I didn't like it , I'm sorry " Hayley started saying things that made absolute no sense to James "ok Hayls stop and start from the beginning, tell us what happened ok its ok now we'll fix it ". So Hayley told them everything, from the walk down there to what the boys had said and what they had tried to do, as she told her story, the three men in the kitchen were becoming angrier at these boys NO ONE did that to their little girl and got away with it.  
when Hayley had finished she looked up at her dad, who was now having a silent conversation with Sirius, who was trying to keep him from marching out the door and killing every one of the little bugger who hurt his little girl, when he realised Hayley had stopped talking he spun around to look at her and eloped her in a hug "its ok now Hayls we'll sort it out now , but first lets get you cleaned up yeah" and with that he fixed her up the best he could "healing spells were never my thing but I think we've done ok, what do you think moony?" Hayley's head still hurt but her cuts on her face and legs were all heeled and she no longer was in lots of pain, " when you get home we'll give you a headache remedy, ok cub?" asked Remus, knowing the reason that she didn't take one before was because it was also lased with a sleeping draught "thanks uncle moony, I think dad and Padfoot are losing it I there old age you no, look there just staring at each other shaking there heads " Remus burst out laughing so much his sides hurt but he was drowned out by twin cries of " oi I am not old that you very much", but then they heard the door open and heard Dudley dursleys enter.

As he entered the kitchen James made a snap decision, so before he could even speak, James said "save it I don't want to hear it, if I stay here a second longer ill do something I regret, so dursleys, see you next year, maybe" and with that he swept his daughter up off the unit and apperated away with his two best friends and his little girl, back home.

**REVIEW ? ... PLEASE ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** **had an argument with the best friend, apparntly just because i shout harry potter quotes randomly it doesn't make me j.k rowling****_, so therefore i apparntly do no own harry potter ... _grrrrr**

authers note: didnt plan for it to be done this quick but the best friend was nagging so ...

this chapter is a flshback, not sure if it works , let me no ?

please review XD it make me happy !

Birthdays

It was just after eleven on the 30th of July and James Potter was sat in his living room staring at a magical photo of his wife, just after she had given birth to their little girl, as he watched the photo, a healer passed Lily a tiny bundle wrapped up in a light pink blanket, as she peered into the bundle, lily was overcome to emotion and a single tear slid down her cheek, she looked happier than James had ever seen her, and it was all down to that one little girl, lily's little girl, his little girl, James leaned back and let his mind wonder back to the day she was born.

_Lily sat blot upright in her bed, panting, it took her a moment to realise what woke her, but then, as another agonising pain shot over her heavily pregnant stomach, she knew, it was time, her baby was coming. " JAMES … JAMES WAKE UP NOW !" she screamed at her still sleeping husband, he shot up as though just been hit with a stinging hex and rolled off the bed "whoa… wasn't me .. It was Padfoot… wait what... hell Lils screaming at me for woman , I was sleeping then you no" James, still groggy and itching to get back into the land of sleep, picked himself up off of the floor and looked accusingly at his wife, "oh sleep, you want to go back to sleep do you , fine , just thought you might like to know that THE BABYS COMING" James' face dropped and he had a look like a dear caught in the headlight look on his face, "what , you sure , oh Merlin, are you ok , what do we do" "James calm down, I'm fine, we need to fire call the healers though" she tried to calm her husband as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and hoisted herself up "come on James, I need you , the baby needs you, where's all of that Gryffindor courage gone" James shook his head and walked round to lily, wrapping his arm around her to steady her and helped her walk down the stairs into the living room of their house. _

_Another crap shot through Lily, causing her to yell out, so James, not sure what to do decided the fire call would be the best thing to do right then, at least then he would no what to do. One frantic fire call later and James was running round the house like a lunatic looking for Lily's bag that she had packed a few nights ago, "got it" James yelled victorious as he grabbed the offending bag from on top of his wardrobe and ran back to Lily, "is that everything?" he asked looking round the room to see if he could see anything else his wife might need, "yes that's it all, you need to call moony first though before we go, or if they turn up here they might panic, and you no how Padfoot gets" James nodded his understanding and ran over to the fireplace once again, throwing powder into it and yelling "paddy's place" before throwing his head forward._

_It was dark when his head came through the other end, not surprising considering it was only three thirty in the morning, "if I have to be up, so do they" James thought menacingly before yelling at the top of his lungs "GOOD MORNING MY FELLOW MARAUDERS, I AM HERE TO REQUEST YOUR ASSISTANCE IN SOME URGENT MATTERS … SO GET UP !" from his place in the fire he could hear Sirius shout" what the hell … JAMES" followed by stomping along the landing leading to the living room. When he barged into the room, it was obvious he had just woken up, which, after sharing a dorm for seven years, James knew always put him in a bad mood, so he was unfazed by the daggers he was been thrown. Before Sirius could let rip on the abuse James was sure he was building up, Remus walked up behind him and asked "so James … not that we don't love you or anything but … why are you in our fireplace at three in the morning?" "Ah moony I'm glad you asked because you see it's like this … THE BABYS COMING!" that was all it took to get Sirius to perk up "really , oh god man right what you doing here then prongsi, get gone over to that wife of yours" Sirius's grin was so large it almost looked painful "whoa slow down paddy, I had to tell you guys, we're going to __St__Mungo's, can you meet us there?" "We'll be there James, now go on get out of here, and get back to Lily" Remus answered as he steered Sirius back towards the bedroom._

_The rest of that day was just a blur of pacing outside the rooms doors, after the healers were worried James was going to pass out they had asked him to wait outside, and when they was still no baby by 6 o'clock Sirius turned James and asked " are you sure she's actually having a baby, I bet it was just an excuse so she could eat more pie" " SIRIUS BLACK UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO COME OUT THERE AND KICK YOUR SORRY MUTT BUTT I WOULD SHUT THE HELL UP NOW YOU THINK IM HAVING FUN IN HERE DO YOU, AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE PIE !" Sirius paled dramatically and turned back to James, who along with Remus were trying not to fall over laughing "how does she do that" he whispered dramatically" "I have no clue my brother and I live with her" answered James honestly, it was true, Lily always knew when they were up to something or when they said something that they really didn't want her to hear._

_After the scare Sirius got from questioning Lily, the three men continued to pace endlessly well into the night, hardly speaking, all wrapped up in his own thoughts, it wasn't until almost half ten in the evening that the healer called James back into the room, telling him it was almost time, half an hour and a whole lot of screaming later, the baby was born, after not wanting to know throughout all of the pregnancy, neither James nor Lily knew the sex of their baby, but they both claimed not to mind, in fact the only person who said he did mind was Sirius, he had claimed it had to be a boy as he wanted a new prongslet around, and it had to be a trainee marauder. _

_When the healer handed Lily the bundle, she asked "would you like to meet your daughter Mrs potter" and Lily looked so happy she might burst " a girl, a daughter, James we have a daughter" lily held the baby in her arms, just staring at her for quite a while before looking up at James, who was staring down at his little family with tears in his eyes, and saying "Hayley, I want to call her Hayley Elizabeth, after my mum" " perfect" answered James " but can we add one more name" Lily nodded as James went to go get his best friends, his brothers, who were still waiting outside the door._

"_Guys come on in, I want you to meet someone" he opened the door and allowed the two men to come inside, they both stood at the foot of Lily's bed, as Lily handed the bundle over to James, who, through tear strained eyes, spoke more softly than either of them had ever heard before, "moony, Padfoot, meet Hayley Elizabeth Lily Potter" a very audible AWWW could be heard even outside the room, as Remus walked past to James, patting him on the back, and over to kiss Lily on the cheek, " aww guys she's perfect, look at her she's so small, but she already looks like lily, even has the green eyes and red hair" "thanks moony, here do you want to hold her, Hayley meet your uncle moony" James said as he passed the tiny pink bundle over to Remus, Remus looked down at the perfect little person in his arms and vowed there and then to love her uncontrollably and never let anyone hurt her._

_James walked over to his best friend and put his arm around his shoulder " so Sirius are you too disappointed about her been a girl, not to want to be godfather anymore?" he asked teasingly" wait what, you want me to be godfather?" Sirius asked in complete shock, "well sort of yeah, you see, we have come up with a plan because in the stupid prejudiced wizarding world moony can't be godfather but we want both of you so, in the wizarding world, yes its going to be you, but then we're going to do it in the muggle world too, where they are not so bothered about werewolves and moony will also be godfather, that's of course, if you want to?" Remus walked over to his lover and his best friend and passed the baby to Sirius before lifting James up off of the floor and spinning him around "really, I get to be godfather oh Merlin I can't believe it, thank you so much" "ha-ha thanks moony your welcome, erm… can you put me down now" James asked with a huge grin plastered on his face._

_They both turned to face Sirius who was so mesmerized by the little life in his arms he had totally missed the whole episode, he had tears strolling down his face as he whispered to the baby in his arms " hello, I'm your uncle Padfoot, me and your uncle moony here are going to look after you, and spoil you rotten, and I'm going to teach you how to prank your old dad and drive your mum crazy, and ill take you shopping so often that you will have more shoes than your mummy over there, and that will take some doing, I'm here for you baby, ill always be here for you" as he looked around at everyone else in the room he realised they had all been listening and all had tears in their eyes, Lily looked over to him through her tears and said " I thought you wanted her to be a boy" " me no never I wanted a girl all along, your getting old Lils, senile you no"._

_For the rest of the night Hayley was passed around the four people in the room, each of them marvelling at the perfectness of her, until the morning when a healer came in and told them they should all rest, as they left James turned round to look at his wife who was holding their daughter like she was the most precious thing in the world, and he knew he would do anything he could to protect his perfect little family._

_As the flooed home Remus turned to the others and said "it's a shame wormtail is on a mission, he missed something really special there" "yeah answered James, "but he can come meet her next time we have the rest of forever to enjoy her don't we" _

It was the clock chiming midnight that woke James from his reminiscing, he stood up from his chair and silently walked up the stairs and into Hayley's bedroom, "you should be here Lils, celebrating with us, you'd be so proud of her, I no I am" James whispered as he stroked his baby girls hair, eleven, wow eleven years since that faithful night, and his love for Hayley Elizabeth Lily Potter had grown more and more each day. He kissed the top of her red hair and walked out the door, vowing that when she woke up she would have the best birthday she could ever have, he would make sure his little girl had everything she wanted, because she was all he had left of Lily and she was still the most precious thing in his world.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer:**** :( the best friend stole my cookie... :) but its ok cos this letter says i own harry potter :D ... wait whats that it says i dont own harry potter  well that sucks :(**

_**Authors note: the time line is messed up for this story, Hayley was born here in 1994, the reason, because that's the year I was born and therefore find it easier to write as I'm going to have more muggle involvement, such as muggle tech because I feel that if they can get music players to work then stuff such as laptops and phones must be able to too if they tried, also because of lily been muggleborn James wants her to grow up aware of the muggle world, just like lily would have done, so stuff like bands and books and movies and stuff, she will know about, a sorry for the confusion, that also means she will start Hogwarts in the year 2006, again for selfish reasons, because I think I will find it easier to write and cos I know of the muggle big bands and books and stuff as she goes through school. If there is any confusion please let me no XD**_

Presents!

Hayley woke with a start, trying to remember the nightmare that woke her up, but like always when she had that nightmare, all she remembered was a bright green light, and an awful feeling of been alone. As she looked around she realised it was still dark outside, and the clock on her bedside table told her it was only half four in the morning, "its my birthday" Haley said softly out loud but she knew it was still way too soon to get up, so she swung her legs off of her bed and padded barefoot across her room and across the landing separating her room and her dads room, just as she did every other time she had a nightmare. The room was dark, but from the light the door created, Hayley could see her dad in his huge bed , Sirius always said that the dead couldn't wake James, but the sound of his small daughters feet across the wood floor of his room, caused James to stir and open his eyes sleepily, "hey princess, bad dream?" at Hayley's nod, James threw open his covers and said "come on then, they won't dare get you in here, or we'll get Sirius on them" Hayley jumped onto the high bed and snuggled close into her dad, just knowing she was safe and the scary man with the mean laugh couldn't get her here, she fell back asleep with a smile on her face, with her dad stroking her long red curls, keeping the bad dreams away.

When Sirius and Remus flooed into James living room at half ten the following morning, they found the house unnaturally quiet, something Sirius was quick to point out was not right, "hell no can he still be in bed moony, that's not fair, and where's that goddaughter of ours, she can't still be in bed, that's really not fair" he was in full pout mood and was not helped by Remus who was just laughing at his lovers behaviour, "if your that bothered go wake them up, but its not my fault if James hex's you into oblivion", "prongs won't hex me silly moony, he better not anyway, stupid lazy git getting to stay in bed while you forced me to get up" he was walking away still moaning to himself about his lazy best friend, and started climbing the stairs before moony shook his head and followed to watch the fireworks.

James had been awake for about half an hour when he heard the none so quiet tones of his two best friends in his front room, but he still didn't get up from his place in his bed, Hayley was still sound asleep but was now on his chest, just like when she was a baby, she would only ever fall asleep on either his or lily's chest. At the thought of lily, James arms automatically tightened around Hayley, as he continued to play with her hair, something that all three men subconsciously did whenever in reaching distance of it.

James heard Sirius on the stairs and knew he only had seconds of peace left before his best friend barged in demanding him to get up, and sure enough mere seconds later, the bedroom door flung open and there stood a pissed off looking Sirius and a very amused looking Remus. But before either could say anything, they caught sight of the sleeping girl on James chest, and Sirius immediately softened, not completely though, "why the hell do you get to still be in bed!" he demanded in hushed whispers "wow someone's not a happy bunny this morning" was the reply he got from James who still made no move to get up. But before Sirius could even reply a small sleepy little voice came from on the bed, "but daddy I thought uncle Padfoot was a dog not a bunny". Both moony and James were in stitches for a while after Hayley's observation, while Sirius was just stood there sulking "Hayley I thought you loved me, thought I could guarantee you on my side" "nope, uncle moony gives me chocolate, and I like chocolate" " aww Padfoot stop sulking will you" Sirius aimed a pillow at his best friends head which James caught deftly before it collided with them on the bed, " you planning on getting up today, you two, only I saw a pile of presents downstairs, then if they don't get opened soon I got a sneaky feeling Sirius will do it for you" Remus asked from the doorway, at that Hayley made to jump off the bed but was caught around her middle by James, who effortlessly swung her into his arms as he heaved himself off his bed. "Hey dad put me down, PRESENTS" Hayley squirmed in her dads arms, "oi you, let me say happy birthday, or I might cancel the zoo today" "no you wont, uncle padfoot's to exited and if you do you will have to put up with him all day and then ill just persuade uncle moony to take me while you two are arguing over summat silly, right uncle moony" Hayley answered as she stretched her arms out for Remus to take her from James, Remus, who still hadn't recovered from laughing at Sirius's sulk, took Hayley and answered " she's right Prongs, he hasn't shut up about it for weeks, and I'm not spending all day listening to you two argue," "Padfoot moony's been mean, tell him" James turned to Sirius, who was also looking at Remus with a sulky look on his face, " moony stop been mean to us", Hayley squirmed and jumped down, " well I'm going to open my presents, so if you wonna stand there and argue its up to you" she stalked out of the room with a grin on her face at the dumbfounded look on the two men's face. "when did she get so smart" asked Remus as his two companions shook their heads in amazement, " I don't know, but I don't know if i'm ready to lose my little girl" answered James sadly.

Ten minutes later, and all four of them were gathered on the sofas in the living room, Hayley was literally bouncing in her seat in excitement, but Sirius wasn't much better, with a long suffering sigh James just said "go on then, open them." Hayley squealed and dived at the large pile of presents near the fireplace, the first present she got too was from her dad, it was in a large oblong bow and wrapped in shiny red paper, which she ripped off in a mad rush, throwing the lid of the box to the side as well, there in the box was a new nimbus 2000, it was the best looking broom Hayley had ever seen, "wow daddy for me, really, thank you" Hayley threw her self at him hugging him tightly around his middle, "your welcome princess but you'll have to leave it here when you go to school, or we could leave it in your uncle padfoot's quarters, so you can still ride it when no ones around you no", Sirius was the history of magic professor at Hogwarts, a job he took because before he came to Hogwarts he used to love history, but the old teacher, a ghost, made it so boring that most people hated it, so when professor binns decided to hunt down some living relatives in northern Asia, Sirius applied for the job, and unsurprisingly got it, from then in he made it his mission to make history fun again, and according to his classes, he had managed it. James eyes sprinkled with mischief at the thought of breaking rule again, as did Sirius', but Remus was shaking his head in disapproval 2reallyt you two, will you ever grow up, you no the rules, no brooms" Remus, who lived with Sirius at school during term time but who worked in flourish and blotts bookshop part time, was looking at his best friend and lover with the look that always made them feel bad for breaking rules when they themselves were at school "please uncle moony, please let me keep it there, ill be really careful I swear, I just wonna have it near you no, to look at and stuff, please" Hayley was giving him her best puppy dog look, and no one could resist that look, " ok fine" Remus huffed " but if you get caught I will say told you so" "yeay" cried all three of the other people in the room, " and now" announced Sirius in a loud bellowing voice, " on with the presents". Hayley turned back to her presents with a huge smile on her face, she really was spoilt, and she knew it, but she didn't really care, as it felt so good to know how loved she was.

Hayley restarted on her presents, from her dad she had got some new (busted, Girls aloud and Avril Lavigne, yes Hayley loved loads of different types of music, she really liked muggle music, as she said they wrote songs about real life and not just magic, although she did like some songs from the weird sisters), and a necklace that, once opened had a picture of her James and Lily inside of it and if you said the password "lily" it became invisible to everyone but Hayley, so she could always wear it without it been in any danger of been pulled off or lost as it had a tracking spell on it so if it was put down anywhere, it would appear back on Hayley's pillow, from Sirius and Remus, she got more clothes than she cared to even consider, including new jeans and a new pink hoodie, she also got red mini converse that had black skulls on the, obviously all picked by Sirius, and she got lots of honeyjukes chocolate and several muggle children's books, including a new copy of Alice in wonderland as she had re read her old version so often it had fallen apart. "Thank you" Hayley said throwing herself at both men at the same time.

"well come on then, you need to go get dressed and ready, we need to go to the Weasley's for those bloody twins if you still want to go that is" Hayley was throwing evils at her dad as she released her uncles, "yeah I still wonna go dad, silly, I wont be long, and thank you, again, for all the presents, for everything," all three men shared a look as their favourite girl ran upstairs to get ready, even after eleven years she still didn't get it, they loved spoiling her rotten, and had no plans of stopping in the near future, their little girl was growing up, but they were going to fight to hold on to her, she was theirs, forever.

**Review ?, ill give you cookies:D unless your XDAshleighJadeXD who i plan to steal the cookies from :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: still don't own it, yup defiantly not, not only do I not own h.p but I also don't own any thing else mentioned likes books and stuff, cos no one loves me that much

A.N: yes I'm an idiot, Hayley was actually born 1995 not 94, cos I suck and messed up, I'm sorry , and i'm really sorry for the late update, school started, and I kept… getting sidetracked :D

Review… please ^-^

The Twins and a snake 

Fred and George weasly were not only Hayley's best friends, but were also like her overprotective big brothers, and her partners in crime. she spent most of the afternoons at Hogwarts because Remus only worked part time, so everyday after school he would pick Hayley up, (unless it was a full moon, then one of the house elf's would meet her and apperated her to the Hogwarts kitchen) and take her back to Hogwarts, where she would hang out with the twins once lessons were over there or other older students, she had a way of making every person around her fall in love with her, and want to protect her all the time, and therefore had friends in every house. Her favourite past time at Hogwarts though was planning pranks and pulling them off with the twins. So when James said she could bring a friend to the zoo with them, she immediately said the twins, and when James pointed out that was two people, her reasoning was that as twins they only counted as half of one person.

So after been tricked by simple child logic, James found himself stood by his fireplace with his two best friends waiting for his daughter to come down from getting ready, "come on Hayley were gonna be late" he shouted up the stairs. After five more minutes Hayley was heard runny down the stairs at break neck speed, " slow down" James barked at her, it didn't work, so she was still going at speed as she skidded into the living room, sliding on the oak wood floor with her new red converse in her hands, "uncle paddy, will you do the laces, I cant do them" she shouted at she collided with the couch, causing her to flop over it, and causing the three adults in the room to laugh at her, "I told you not to run, didn't I" James smiled disapprovingly as he helped her up, Sirius picked the shoes off of the floor and re threaded the laces, handing them back to his godchild, and laughing when she deemed it unfair that he was so good at them and she couldn't do them at all. As Hayley put her shoes on, she asked the question they all knew was coming "do I look ok?" Hayley looked down at her jeans and red hoodie, shaking her head at her outfit. Remus blamed the amount of time she spent talking to the older girls up at the school, because it was very teenagerish the way she always doubted the way she looked, so shaking his head he answered for all three of them, "yes Hayley you look beautiful, like always, and because I know you are going to ask again, yes I'm sure, no I'm not lying, and you really need to stop listening to teenage girls" Hayley opened her mouth to protest, but at the look she was getting, she knew better, so instead she went about fixing her hair.

James watched Hayley, and knew what she was thinking, he remembered back to just over a month ago, when Hayley, had run down the stairs from her room screaming over her hair, and then the look on her face as it continued to change colour, and length, it was priceless, but also quite scary for her, as she had just found out she was a Metamorphmagus. So that lead to her daily struggle on how to have her hair, she never changed her appearance or eye colour, after swearing to her dad not to, but her hair, she changed every day, it was usually red though, and always long, as Hayley really did not like short hair, and when it was short, her dad couldn't play with it, and she liked it when he did, or when anyone did really. A mischievous grin swept over Hayley's face, and Remus, (who was the only one still watching her, as the other two were arguing over who got to flu first) swallowed audibly "uhoh, this cant be good, what's going on in that Childs head" he thought, as she screwed up her face in concentration. Remus's laughing snapped James and Sirius out of their argument, as they spun round they caught sight of Hayley, with SLYTHERIN COLOURED HAIR!. "HAYLEY ELIZIBETH LILY POTTER, AS YOUR GODFATHER I DEMAND YOU CHANGE YOUR HAIR NOW, SLYTHERIN, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME HERE!" Hayley just smiled angelically, and said, "but uncle Padfoot don't you like it, I'm just trying it out, you no, for when I'm a snake next year," that caused James and Remus to lose their fight on not laughing, they ended up in a hysterical heap on the floor, laughing so much they had tears strolling down their faces, Sirius however, looked like a fish out of water, he kept moving his mouth up and down, but no sound came out, instead he turned on the two men on the floor, "did you not hear her say she's gonna be a snake" "yes dear we did, but this is also the girl who tried to convince you our garden was over run with evil pixies last week because it was raining and she had left her broom outside and didn't want to go get it, was it not?" Remus answered through fits of laughing, "She did what? oh please tell me Padfoot didn't fall for that?" James asked pulling himself up to his feet, "cors he did prongs, all she had to do was tell hi m they scared her and out he went, in the teaming rain, I swear that girl is an evil menace" Remus answered also pulling himself up, both still chuckling at the look Sirius was giving Hayley's hair, along with the mutters they could hear him mumbling about "demon child", "Hayley change the hair please otherwise I think your gonna break him, and do it quick or were gonna be late getting them four." So grumbling about over reacting godfathers she changed her hair to dark red and black and made it curly. "four,?" she turned round looking puzzled at James, "yes four, Ron and Ginny are coming too, and I want you to be nice to Ron, I no you don't like him but still, be nice Hayley, I mean it, ok?" the look Hayley was getting left no room for arguments, "ok fine, but I'm not gonna like him, he's so full of himself, and he tries to show off about everything, gah" she shook her head and walked forward to the fire place, "do we gotta floo" she asked, looking genuinely scared, she wasn't asking anyone in particular, because they all knew how much she hated flooing, just like her mum did, "yeah we do princess, but you can floo with one of us if you want to" answered James, knowing that it was pointless asking and that she would floo with Remus regardless, as he had a knack for never getting her dirty or dropping her, so he was the only one she was every fully ok with flooing with, just as predicted, Hayley looked over at Remus, who smiled and nodded his head, scooping her up as she ran to him, "come on then lets get going, we were supposed be there like five minutes ago weren't we prongs?" asked Remus as he walked over to the fire, "oops yeah we were, you coming Padfoot, or you planning on standing there trying to figure out why you keep getting conned by your goddaughter all day" James grinned at the look his best friend gave him.

So five minutes later than expected, the three men had stepped out into the burrows living room, and found it empty, but from the noise coming from the next room, it was easy to know where to find the large red haired family, "molly" called James, just as the mother of the Weasley's came around the corner dressed in her usual piny, she had one of the twins shoes in her hand and was shouting up the stairs, "Fred get down here, Hayley is here and Iv got your trainer" as both twins appeared simultaneously she raised her eyebrow and asked " and why may I ask was your shoe in the pond in the back garden", "erm, well you see, … HAYLEY" they both shouted, spotting Hayley been put down by her uncle, so seeing their escape they both ran over to her and George span her round in a circle, "George put me down before I puke on you" was Hayley's morning greeting "nuhu, ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY-"started Fred, "which means, our extremely cute, small best friend-" continued Fred, "that, ITS SINGING TIME!" both twins bellowed, "NO" shouted Hayley, "my ears cant take it", they all cracked up laughing, so hard they had tears strolling down theirs face, the adults in the room looked at each other as if to say, "what the hell". When they had calmed down, they all moved into the kitchen where Hayley was pulled to Mrs. Weasly "happy birthday Hayley" she spoke into her hair, "thanks Mrs. Weasly... I mean molly" Hayley answered, catching her slip before Mrs. weasly could remind her yet again to stop calling her Mrs. weasly, Hayley really loved her hugs, they reminded her of a mothers hugs, and although she loved her dad and her uncles, these hugs were just different somehow, softer and kinder.

Molly let Hayley go and went off to find Ginny and Ron, leaving the twins in the kitchen with the marauders and Hayley, as soon as she was out of the room both twins turned to Hayley, "so, did you do it" they asked simultaneously, "do what" asked Sirius, who was propped up leaning on one of the units, watching the twins and Hayley's interaction, "nothing uncle Padfoot, yes Corse I did, told you didn't I, it was too easy" Hayley answered, "what happened then, thought you were gonna leave it all day" they replied, "yeah I was gonna, but you should have seen his reaction, I thought he was gonna have a heart attack", "wait are you talking about your snake hair, were they in on it, JAMES YOUR DAUGHTER IS PLOOTING AGAINST ME, ITS NOT FAIR" Sirius was looking between the twins and Hayley with a murderous expression on his face, "suck it up siri, you're a marauder, the only not fair bit bout all this is that they are succeeding to mess up around, which I think is funny" answered James, who was smirking at his best friends misfortune, "anyway" started George, "did you get pictures" finished Fred, "alas, no, he flipped before I could, but don't worry, next year when I'm a snake, you'll-" and that's as far as she got with that sentence as Sirius put his hand over her mouth, "if I let you go are you gonna keep talking?" he asked, Hayley nodded her head and licked his hand, "EWW GROSSS" Sirius said, pulling his hand back, "ok children, that's enough" Remus spook from the shadow, where he had been watching, also smirking, Hayley stuck her tongue out at him, "do that again and ill cut it off for you" Remus threatened "and stop winding him up, or ill make you spend all day with him", the twins were watching the exchange trying not to laugh, after spending the best part of the last two ears with Hayley they were well used to this by now, and had become immune to the evils that Hayley was shooting them.

At that moment Ron came running into the room, he skidded and fell into the table, causing both twins to burst out laughing, Hayley wanted to laugh, but James was giving her a look tat clearly said "don't even think about it", so she bit her tongue and forced a smile on her face as Ron turned around "hey Lolly" Hayley grimaced at the nickname, only Fred and George could call her that, it really annoyed her, but the twins just couldn't be stopped. The fake smile turned to a genuine one as she saw Ginny enter the room, "hey gin" she said smiling, Hayley had always gotten on with Ginny, she was feisty and knew how to stand up for herself, which is what Hayley looked for in friends, not these people who let themselves be pushed around. The girls hugged and Hayley was presented with her present from the Weasley's, a new book, one of those trashy teenage girly ones that Hayley only ever read when she was bored, but, she thanked Mrs. weasly regardless, trying not to look at the twins, who were pretending to throw up behind their mums back. "ok you lot ready to go," James asked as he too tried not to laugh at the twins antics, after a round of yes's James pulled out a broken chin, and tapped his wand to it, saying "portus" as the chin glowed blue, Mrs. weasly shouted," now you lot better be good for James and Remus, are you listening, and you two" she said turning on to the twins "leave your brother alone you two", the twins shared a smirk with Hayley, "yes mummy" they answered in their sweetest angelic voice, as they grabbed the chain and felt the pulling behind their navel, they all saw Mrs. weasly roll her eyes and shake her head fondly.

The group landed with a thump just out of sight from London zoo, only the adults were still on their feet, " you no I hate portkeys" Hayley said to James as he pulled her up, "yes and you have flooing and apparition, so how do you suggest we get around" he answered, "drive ?" she asked, they had a car and Hayley loved it, if he was honest, so did James, but it was just quicker to use magical transport sometimes, "or uncle padfoot's bike" she said, James glared at his best friend "if you have taken her on the bike, I swear to god I will kill you" Sirius just smiled, and took off in the direction of the zoo, with James close on his tail, the twins came up behind Hayley and each linked an arm with her, "we'll give you your present later" they whispered, which Hayley translated to mean if you get it now it will get taken off of you, it was times like that she loved the twins. The group set off in pursuit of the two fighting marauders and found them just outside the entrance, James sat on a wall and Sirius doubled over, trying to catch his breath, "old age you see" James said to the kids as they came to a stop in front of him, "that and he's getting fat", "I… am… not …fat, you, ..Just gah" Sirius was panting and acting like he had just run a marathon, which caused all of them to laugh at him, "come on you lot, lets get in there" sighed Remus. So in they went to London zoo, with marauders and the weasly twins, Remus shook his head, this was going to be interesting.

The remainder of the morning was spent walking round the animal enclosures of the zoo, the twins and Hayley only got into trouble once and that was for trying to set the lion free, "but he would make a cool mascot" they whined when they got caught, "no, and try it again, and ill make you walk with moony" it was Sirius who caught them, so they daren't try again. They had lunch in the café and headed to the reptile house, where Ron was trying to show off how brave he was by laughing at a boa constrictor, "ha oh god look at that thing, isn't it ugly", Hayley was staring at the snake, she didn't think it was ugly at all, she thought it was beautiful, Ron pushed past her, acting as though he hadn't even seen her and Ginny stood there admiring it, Hayley saw red when he was laughing at the snake, and the next thing she knew, the glass separating them from the snake, Ron fell forward and landed with a plop in the enclosure, the snake slid past him, stopping to wink at Hayley and then slid out of the house hissing in a way Hayley could have sworn was laughing. Ron was screaming from inside the tank, and Hayley really wanted to laugh, but then she remembered her promise to her dad and quickly sobered up, he would blame her and she would be so dead, she knew it, but she looked at Sirius, who had just run over to se what was going on, and could see him trying not to laugh, that just confused her. Hayley felt herself been lifted off the floor, where she had landed when Ron had pushed her, she wasn't put down so she twisted around to see her dad looking at Ron and then back to her with his eyebrow raised, as if to say, "what happened", "I didn't mean to, he pushed me and was calling the snake ugly", Hayley answered, she really didn't want to get into trouble, "did you mean to lock him in the tank" James asked, he wasn't mad, he just wanted to know what happened, "no, I just wanted him to shut up".

By the time they were to ready to go home, the twins had managed to convince Ron the snake was going to come and get him, so Ron was now terrified, just before they portkeyed home though, the twins cornered Hayley to give her their present, "just open it alone yeah" they said as the ran back to join the group, James raised his eyebrow at them but Hayley shook her head. Back at the burrow Mrs. Weasly pounced on them and demanded to know what happened, Remus had sent word before to tell her about the delay, so they then had to explain about the whole day again. Once they had done Mrs. Weasly was spitting bullets, James announced they were leaving, just before she started shouting at Ron for showing off.

Back home James fell into his chair and laughed, "erm, dad, you ok?", "nope see he's lost it Hayley, told you, he's completely bonkers" Sirius just stepped out of the floo and was also eyeing his best friend strangely, "no he just couldn't laugh at the zoo, unlike some people" Remus was stood propped up at the door, shaking his head remembering the almost hysteria that Sirius was in on the floor of the zoo. James finally calmed down and sprang to his feet, "chess, lets play chess" he announced as he ran off to find the board "and Hayley" he shouted from in the kitchen, "go get ready for bed, you can come down and watch a movie then, but then if you fall asleep it will be easier and we wont have to wake you up, so go on", Hayley dragged herself upstairs and quickly changed into her and brushed her teeth, she grabbed the lion king d.v.d from on her desk and ran downstairs to ask Remus to watch it with her. For the next few hours James and Sirius played each other at chess, while Hayley and Remus (who wasn't allowed to play, as he always won) watched the movie with Hayley snuggled on Remus's lap, Hayley never saw the end of the movie though, as she fell asleep towards the end. James and Sirius finished playing and walked into the room to find Remus playing with a sleeping Hayley's hair, "want me to take her up moony?" Sirius asked "no its ok, ill do, it", so with that he stood up, with the still sleeping eleven year old in his arms, and walked up to her room, carrying her as if she weighed next to nothing, he entered her room just as James was pulling back the thick pink duvet on her queen sized bed, Remus placed her between the sheets and she just turned over and hugged the black dog stuffed animal that was on her bed, along with a reddish wolf and a brown stag, "see told you she liked me best whispered Sirius from the door, "yeah Mr. I wanted her to be a boy, she has you totally wrapped around her little finger" James shot back at him, as they headed for the door, they all turned back to look at her, Hayley looked a lot younger in her sleep, she could pass for eight or nine like this, but she was growing up, whether they liked it or not, "when are the letters coming" James asked Sirius as they shut the door, "should be within the next week, I'm trying to get Minnie to give me hers to give her, don't know if it will work though" James shook his head, "man I'm gonna miss her, its going to be so odd" he spoke mostly to himself a they headed back o the living room "yeah and poor Hogwarts wont know what hit it though" Sirius shook his head at the thought, wow the next year was going to be interesting, "yeah, you have to put up with her in your class for the year, but you cant fool us paddy, we know your going to love every minute of it, and prongs we all know , so will Hayley, so stop worrying will you" once again it was Remus who kept a cool head and had the advice when they needed him.

XD


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: hello, anyone out there, anyone still reading this, I'm really sorry for the HUGE delay, real life caught up with a bang, that plus school and I had huge writers block, so i'm really sorry, anyway, on with the story.

_Disclaimer:__ anything that is recognisable is not mine, I mean it nothing, I own nothing __ that's right, feel sorry for me:D.  
_

Please review

Surprises

The morning following Hayley's birthday started in a very quiet, sleepy way for the potter family, which, to anyone who knew them knew this its self was quite a feat. The reason it was quiet, the now eleven year old Hayley was still fast asleep, in her own bed, and her dad, James, could be found sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee, reading the daily profits latest scandal, enjoying the quiet morning. As the sun crept through the gap in Hayley's curtains she groaned and rolled over, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she sat up and looked at the alarm clock on the table next to her bed, it read 11:30, "wow" thought Hayley as she swung her legs out of her bed and staggered to her walk in wardrobe, "I slept in late." She stretched and looked around her wardrobe, it was huge on the inside, courtesy of Sirius of course, she had more clothes in there than it was possible for any child to ever wear, and more pairs of shoes than should be physically allowed, according to Remus. But it wasn't like Hayley was complaining; she absolutely loved clothes and shopping so she never stopped Sirius from shopping for her. She pulled on some black denim shorts and a red all star top and started hunting for her new red converse when she remembered that they would still be wherever her dad had put all her presents from the day before. She looked around her room and sure enough there they were sticking out form the pile of presents now partially hidden by the clothes Hayley took off last night, she waked across her room and bent down to pick the shoes, when, as she picked up the hoodie she had on last night she felt something heavy in her front pocket, "Fred and George's present" she exclaimed out loud, how could she have forgotten about that. So Hayley pulled out the now slightly rumpled present from the front pocket and walked over to one of the large dark pink bean bags that were on the floor near her bookcase, and flopped onto the closest one to her, turning the package round for a better look, trying to guess what it could be, but to no avail. The present its self was wrapped in red and gold shiny wrapping paper and was shaped and felt like a box, which made Hayley think it was a box, but that gave her no clues as to what was in the box, she shook it, but could only hear the fain sound of something moving, so she still had no idea, the only way to find out, Hayley reasoned, was to open it, so she tore the paper off and was left with a plain white box with a note attached to the top, the note read:

_Hayley_

_we don't know if your dad will mind you having this, but we wanted you to have it anyway, because you know how much we like to follow rules right?, anyway, so yeah as we were saying, don't open this box while he's around as you wont be able to lie your way out of what it is for two reasons, one your absolute pants at lying, especially to him, and two… well he made this, well helped make it, anyways, open it and there's another note inside explaining what it is, if you don't already know._  
_love gred and forge_

Hayley's interest peaked, "no it cant be" she thought to herself as she ripped the lid off the box, but sure enough there nestled within the confines of the box was;

"The Maurders map" Hayley gasped in aww, of course she knew what this was, the number of stories she had heard about this old piece of parchment, really how could she not know what it was, but how had the twins gotten it, the last she had heard filch had confiscated it from Sirius and Remus near the end of their seventh year after he caught them out in the grounds in the middle of the night, that story always made Remus blush and Sirius laugh, apparently it was worth getting the map taken off them just for the look on Remus's face.  
Hayley slowly picked up the map and examined it, you could tell it was quite old, but in a weird way it also looked brand new she opened it up but it was just blank, a second note fell from the folds.

_Hayley_

_In case you didn't know (which we highly doubt, but still) allow us to present the Maurders map, considering who you were raised by we gathered you would know what it was like, but we goon agues your now just alternating between the letter and the map wondering how to get the thing to work, we were sorry but you can't. Yet. You se you need a wand, but as soon as you get your you just tap the map and say "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" then when you have finished with it just tap it again and say "mischief managed", now your gonna ask why we didn't give it to you in front of your dad right? Well truth be told we were gonna but then we realised he may be a Maurders but he's also an overprotective parent so he might not let you have it, plus ask awkward questions as to where we got it from (ask us that one day, the story is epic) so this way is just easier, and as another birthday treat were gonna stop calling you lolly, for you see best friend we have come up with an even better name , so until we see each other again, we bid you goodbye_  
_we love you little red (you like it, we think it suits you)_  
_gred and forge_

Hayley read and re read the letter about twelve time, "so to get it to work I need a wand" she mused, sighing she got up off her beanbag and proceeded to hide her present in the bottom of her sock drawer, along with the letters, she smiled "little red" she liked it, it fit. She closed the drawer and wondered why she always hide everything in her sock drawer, but she didn't know, she just did, looking at the time Hayley realised that it was already ten past twelve, almost lunch time, but she wondered if she could get her dad to just let her eat coco snitches instead, yes she knew they were cereal, so mainly for breakfast but she reasoned as it was still breakfast time for her she may be able to get away with it. So she walked leisurely form her room and down the stairs through the house into the kitchen, so see her dad just folding up his news paper and throw I on the table, "good morning, sorry afternoon sleeping beauty, nice of you to join the land of the living again" James laughed at his young daughter as she flopped into the chair next to him at the kitchen table, they hardly ever used the formal dining room, preferring to comfortable kitchen as a base for eating, especially when it was the two of them, or even moony and siri as well, the main use of the dining room seemed to be for when Sirius and Hayley played hide and seek.

"So you want breakfast I'm presuming?" James inquired, "yes please "Hayley grinned up at him as he stood and walked over to the fried to get the milk, "you do realise its almost lunch time right, but just this once because Sirius is coming over for lunch but wont be here till about half two, so yes you can have cereal" James answered the unasked question he saw in his Childs huge green eyes, to which said child just grinned like the Cheshire cat.

After Hayley's breakfast/lunch the small family separated to do their own thing for a few hours, James went to his study to finish some reports that Kingsley Shacklebolt, head auror, needed on his desk as soon as, and Hayley went outside to see if any of her muggle friends were anywhere in their neighbourhood "back in no less than two hours Hayley" James shouted as she walked out of their front door. Having gone to the local muggle primary school, Hayley had quite a few friends in the local area, mostly children who were in her year at school, but some of the older kids that had left and gone to the nearby high school also still hung around with Hayley and her friends when they were bored, as far as Hayley knew, everyone but her and Lewis, an extremely gifted young boy, were all going to the high school, Lewis had been given a scholarship to the local grammar school, and everyone thought Hayley was going to a boarding school that her parents went to in Scotland, she was, she hoped, but not the kind of boarding school they were thinking of. Even though everyone had said she would defiantly be going to Hogwarts, she still had her doubts about whether she would get in, not that she would tell anyone this, but Hayley was really insecure most of the time, thinking about it, Hayley realised that she only had men in her life really, all the most important people in her life were all male, even her best friends, and it wasn't like she didn't trust them or anything it was just, something was missing, she hoped with all her being that once she got to Hogwarts she would meet some girls who she could get close too.

After finding some of the local boys playing football in the park Hayley asked to join in, and was still playing when her dad and Sirius came looking for her almost three hours later, she didn't notice them at first, as she tackles a boy on the opposing team, but one of her teammates pointed to the fence where they stood watching and whispered to Hayley "isn't that your dad", Hayley swore out loud, "quick what time is it" " ten to three" answered Hayley's confused team mate, "shit, I gotta go," Hayley shouted "see you later Robbie" she shouted behind her as she sprinted to her dad and uncle, "I'm late I'm sorry I know, we just lost track of time" Hayley rushed out as soon as the were in hearing distance, she easily jumped the fence separating them she wiped her muddy hands on her already filthy shorts as her uncle wrinkled his nose, "are you sure James, are you sure she's a girl I mean look at her, she's more of a guy than anyone I know" Hayley just stuck her tongue out at him and turned to her dad, who just smiled at told her "its okay Hayls we can see you were having fun-" "you know me and your dad once did that, but we stayed out all night without even realising it" Sirius cut in, "yeah but my dad dint just let us off, I'm too soft with you" James put in "why what's happened" enquired Hayley "well.." started Sirius, "no, not today, ask another day" James cut him off "come on you need to shower up, then Sirius here has a surprise for you." He led them back to the house and Hayley ran off to shower and get changed

When she was all dressed and ready she made her way back to the kitchen where she heard her dad and both Remus and Sirius laughing and talking over something, she entered and they all shut up, Hayley grinned in greeting at Remus then turned expectantly to Sirius, who was sat next to him, Sirius, looking for confirmation from James, who nodded, beamed as he pulled out from his robes a parchment envelope, Hayley squealed and dived at him, could it really be… "MY LETTER" she screamed and threw her arms around him "thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you" she chanted while continuing her deathlike grip around Sirius's neck, "well open it then Hayley" Remus laughed.

Carefully, as though it was made of the finest silk and would burst into flame if she was too rough, Hayley potter opened her Hogwarts letter, she was so consumed she didn't even notice her dad talking pictures, once the envelope was open, she carefully pulled out its contense, two thick folded pieces of parchment, and slowly unfolded the first one, which read:

**_Miss Hayley Elizabeth Lily Potter__  
__The pink bedroom__  
__Lions Manor__  
__Yorkshire_**

**_Dear Miss Potter__  
__we are pleases to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.__  
__Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._**

**_Yours Sincerely, _**

**_Minerva McGonagall__  
__Deputy Headmistress._**

Up next: Diagon Ally (hopefully by next week: D if you review I write faster)

**Please please review **


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:__ Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss) just told me I do own harry potter so NANANANANA, wait he's now asking me to run away with him and Kurt on a unicorn, HOLD UP is this a dream… well that suck so I guess _**I don't own any of the harry potter** world _after all then… well what a downer to an amazing dream so if you don't mind im gonna take my unicorn and run away._

Authors note: can I just say thank you to the best friend (Crazydarrencolferchick) for the borrowing of her nickname little red :D thank that is all. oh wiat thank you to all reviewer... you make me smile like the chesier cat :D

Diagon Ally ?

It was three days since Hayley had gotten her letter, but she was still extremely hyped up, much to the chagrin of James, who, since the letter had arrived had sat back and watched his girl run around the house owling all of her wizard friends and calling all her muggle ones ,of Corse not telling them she had been expected into a magical school, really they would defiantly then think she had lost it altogether, just telling them that she had been excepted into her boarding school and would leave in September, much to the distress of the local football playing lads( Hayley was one of the best players) and to the disappointment of her close friends that she had grown up with in primary school, some of which had been in the same class as her since she was five year old, one or two were secretly hoping that Hayley wouldn't get into this mysteries school and would then come with them to the local high school, the prospect of high school seems so much more daunting when knowing that the one who always has a plan, whether it be for some elaborate prank or just to keep them out of trouble, would no longer be there with them, but no one ever said any of this to Hayley, that would just upset her and Hayley had a way of making everyone around her just fall in love with her and want to protect her. So after informing everyone she could think of, including Ron, although that was just because James made her , they subsequently had an argument about how it wasn't fair that Hayley got her letter before everyone else, to which the twins happily informed Ron that "life isn't fair little brother", Hayley didn't see the problem, she got her letter the same day all the muggleborn students would have, the day before the students who knew about Hogwarts, so it was one day, one stinking day but Ron still got jealous, its not like she asked Sirius to do that for her, the only reason she did get her letter then was because Sirius really wanted to be the one to give her, her letter, and according to moony, this was about three years of begging work to get McGonagall to agree, and then she only agreed to shut him up, or so she said, but Sirius suspected that she too had a soft spot for the child of her two favourite pupils.

After finally been satisfied that she had informed everyone that needed informing Hayley found herself draped over one of the two he chocolate brown sofas in the main living room, it was half ten in the evening and Hayley was supposed to be in bed but James had forgotten she was still up and was in his study, having just seen Remus off through his floo, they had spent the past three hours talking and laughing in the study, about nothing in particular, Sirius had a staff meeting about the new term and Remus didn't fancy been on his own, so he just called over to offer James some, in Remus's words, civilized company. It had been a good night in James's opinion and was considering just having an early night when he walked past the main family room, it was the room most often used by the family mainly because of the overly comfy furniture and because of its close proximity to the kitchen and the main staircase , in short the room was pretty perfect in James's eyes, he heard music from peter pan coming from the room, he mentally half smiled half gagged that he could identify different muggle movies just from the music rolling his eyes and plotting revenge on his daughter, he walked into the room and was quite surprised to see Hayley half asleep on the smaller couch, fighting to stay awake so she could finish watching, she was so absorbed by her struggle that she didn't even notice James enter the room, or not sit in his usual armchair, instead sinking onto the couch next to her. Hayley was loosing her fight to stay awake, in her half asleep mind she kind of realised someone had sat down next to her but she just leaned back into them and would have been quite happy not knowing who her mystery pillow was, but James laugh had vibrated her as she leaned against him and she started to awake from her half sleep like state "daddy stop laughing, I'm comfy" she whined trying to snugly back into James's muscley chest, "oh no you don't, I'm not just your pillow you know, I think this is the first time in three days you've actually just stopped and sat down isn't it" James laughed as he stood with Hayley in his arms, waving his wand, turning off the muggle television set in the corner. Seeing that Hayley wasn't planning on moving made him smile sadly, "you no Hayley, when you get to Hogwarts there will be no one there to do this for you, you'll have take yourself to bed, everyday" he would never admit that he liked that Hayley still needed him, never, not to anyone, but he did, he liked that she was still so reliant on him, it gave him a purpose, the same purpose that forced him to continue on with life after lily, no matter how much he just wanted to give up, knowing that the life that was now more asleep then awake in his arms needed him made life still seem worth living, but now she was going, soon to be leaving home for Hogwarts and the thought that his little girl wasn't so little anymore rebounded around the house like an eerie prediction, one bent on destroying him and his perfect little world. "its not about me" James said to himself as he climbed up the stairs, "she deserves this, she's gonna love Hogwarts, whether I want her to or not" so as he shut the door after putting Hayley in her bed his thoughts turned to the following day, he grinned, a true Maurders grin, tomorrow it was diagon ally time.

Sirius woke with a start, his eyes snapped open as he searched around the room for the cause of his disturbed dream, it was a very good dream too, featuring the whole of the England international quidditch team and of course himself, and then later on moony, "yep" he thought to himself "defiantly a good dream" he racked him brain trying to remember what had woken him up from his epic dream, because whatever it was, was going to pay. The thoughts hadn't even cleared from his head when it happened again, something (or now that he thought about it more like someone) had just dived on him again, he shot bolt upright and almost sent his awakener flying if not for his arm flying out and catching it around its middle, the mystery object let out a high pitch squeal followed by a series of giggles which meant that it could only have been one person," you, you dare penetrate the lair of a sleeping marauder and expect to live to tell the tale do you" Sirius growled in a voice he hoped sounded menacing and didn't show too much of the shock he still held in his voice, "damn kid got me" he thought to him self as he threw his goddaughter back onto the dark crimson silk sheets of his and moony huge king-size bed, there was no Remus laid next to him, but that didn't tell him much about the time, just that it was after sunrise "moony" Sirius shouted from where he had pinned the laughing menis to the bed "YOUR goddaughter is about to die, just thought you'd like to know" he then started to mercilessly tickle the wriggling mass in front of him and soon the whole house was filled with the sound of the laughing child and the deeper laugh of the supposed grown man that was having as much fun as she was. "should we go split them up" James asked Remus from where he was sat at the breakfast table drinking coffee "if you want to go get between that then by all means, go for it" Remus replied amused as a loud bang was heard from above their head, it sounded as if Hayley had just pushed Sirius off of the bed, "no I'm good" James laughed, "don't worry they'll be down soon, Padfoot will be hungry before long".

Sure enough not ten minutes later the sound of feet was heard charging down the hall towards the kitchen, where in ran Sirius carrying an upside down laughing Hayley and dressed in only black and gold bottoms "here" he said throwing Hayley at Remus "I believe that you had something to do with this little demon" Remus laughed as he caught her the right way up she was out of breath from laughing, "oh no, well that depends on what you mean by had something to do with, it may or may not have been my idea for her to wake you but she's his demon" he laughed pointing at James as he dumped Hayley on the counter next to where he was making pancakes, "James held his hands up in surrender as Sirius flopped into the chair across from him "what's up mate, out of breath" James laughed at the feeble arm that stretched out at him. "Why. Just why, what did I ever do to you moony, do you know what that did" he exclaimed pointing across to where Hayley was sat licking the spoon from the batter of chocolate chip pancakes currently frying on the stove, Hayley just looked over and smiled sweetly, "no Sirius please tell us what your eleven year old goddaughter did to you that was so despicably mean" Remus said not even trying to hide the fully fledged smirk anymore, "SHE well she erm yeah that is she dived on me moony DIVED ON ME and woke me up and then… then when I was trying to restrain the demon you know what she did, she pushed me off of my OWN bed and then she laughed, I'm telling you she's evil…evil I say" that was all it took to set James off, he was laughing so hard he had tears strolling down his face and way holding onto the table so to not fall onto the dark wood floor. "yeah Padfoot, she sure looks evil" Remus smirked as Hayley pulled her sweetest little girl smile, the butter wouldn't melt one that meant she knew she had won, "what time is it anyway and why in the world are you aware, what kind of self respecting wannabe teenager is up before noon these days" Remus laughed, its half nine and there here because we have plans today stupid" Remus rolled his eyes and turned back to his pancakes, which was just the opening Hayley was looking she pulled out her tongue at Sirius who just sat there spluttering until he shot across the kitchen and pulled her to the ground and continued his assault from earlier, by this point James had managed to regain some control so when moony turned around with the food he knew he wouldn't be the one in trouble, "oi you two pack it in and sit down would you" it was as if some force field had expanded between them forcing to two wresting figures on the ground to separate and return to the table because in what seemed like record breaking time both Hayley and Sirius were up off the floor and sat waiting for pancakes. "now can you eat like civilized humans or what" Remus asked sarcastically as he began putting pancakes on everyone's plates, "thank you uncle moony yours are the best chocolate pancakes in the world" Hayley said sweetly from her seat between his and James's at the table, that was all it took for moony to melt and smile warmly at her, "that's alright princess, and I'm sure that's not true, there just the most chocolaty" he grinned over her head at James as they both smirked and Sirius mock angry glare towards Hayley, "you always get let off easy brat" "aww I'm sorry uncle Padfoot, but I'm just cuter" she said it in such a businesslike and straight forward kind of way that it caused all three men around the table to laugh, unfortunately for James he had just tried to drink orange juice at the same time, causing a very amusing spit take.

They continued their breakfast in relative quiet, the men talking abut different aspects of the news at the moment and Hayley joining in on any bit that she knew what they were on about (so not very often), as the meal was coming to an end Sirius asked "so what's the plan for today folks, if you get demon girl here to drag me out of bed at nine thirty for no good reason I swear I will find a way to extract my revenge" "can I tell him" Hayley's hyperactive squeal shot from her place at the table, her flame red hair flowing around her shoulders and down her back but moving around like crazy, almost giving the illusion they were actually real flames " go for" replied James, so she continued her bouncing and squealing as she said all in on breath "were going to diagon ally uncle Padfoot were going to get my stuff can you believe it finally I'm getting a wand" "whoa slow down there little girl, if I caught all that, and I think I did then you aid were going to get you a wand" yeah can you believe it I'm getting my wand, oh Merlin I cant wait, can we go now" she directed the last part to her dad who was sat laughing at his over exited eleven year old " not yet cub" it was Remus who answered "we still uncle Padfoot to get dressed, cant have him going out in his now can we" he laughed as Sirius jumped up and fled from the table, an unceremonious crash followed, along with a few choice words that you think of after just running into a wall.

Ten minutes later a fully dressed Sirius joined the rest of his unconventional family in the library (moony library, the only time Sirius entered this was in dire emergencies, and to use the floo) Remus, with Hayley in his arms went first "the leaky cauldron" as they sped away Hayley felt the usual sense of sickness but this time mixed with a whole lot of nerves, they stepped out and were joined a few minutes later by both Maurders, as they left the floo room into the main room of the pub they saw a few familiar faces, one in particular stood out to Sirius, who started to move towards a darkened corner, Hayley hot on his heals as she too recognised the man, "Quirinus Quirrell, is that you" Sirius asked warmly "S…S…Sirius Black w..w…what you y..you do.. here" Quirrell stuttered, Hayley frowned, yes Quirrell was weird, always was, some of the older students used to ay he was part hag, that was why he was so weird but never could she remember the stutter, "you remember my goddaughter Hayley, were just getting her stuff for next year" Quirrell looked down in alarm and was staring at Hayley, he seemed to shirk back into himself even more "oh..oh y..y..yes of course H…H…H..Hayley, goo.. to see you a..again" "are you coming back to Hogwarts" Hayley asked praying the answer would be no, there was only one opening on the staff, as the elderly defence teacher had decided to retire and Hayley was so looking forward to defence against the dark arts "but not with this blubbering idiot" she thought. "o..o..oh yes, D..D…defence against the D…D..Dark arts" he looked absolutely petrified at the thought, before he had been the muggle studies teacher so this was quiet a carrer change but it was no secret that he had been to the dark forest on his time out of Hogwarts teaching so it wasn't that much of a shock, but still Hayley shuddered. "Well best be off Quirinus You know lots to do and what not" Sirius said as he steered Hayley back toward the bar where James and Remus stood with Hagrid, tom the barman and "oh no" thought Hayley Dedalus Diggle, "Hayley potter bless my soul, an honour as always to see you my lady" he bowed so low that his top hat went toppling off his head Hayley rolled her eyes and turned to greet tom, it wasn't that she minded Diggle all that much but he just was a bit overbearing, Hayley knew the story, how could she not, her dad had promised to never lie to her, and quite frankly she didn't think she deserved peoples thanks, it was her mums place not her's, Lily was the real heroine in that story not Hayley. "Hayley" a deep booming voice that could only ever belong to one person broke her out of her depressing thoughts, Hagrid bent down and swept Hayley into a bone crunching hug before setting her back on her feet "how've ya been how was ya birthday getting you stuff I take it, here on official Hogwarts business me, top secret, for professor Dumbledore sir, speakin of professor Dumbledore sir I better be off, see you Remus James Hayley, you alright there Sirius I didn't see you" and with that whirlwind of words flown at them he was gone, out through the courtyard and off on his way. "I like Hagrid and all but man he's tiring" it was Sirius who broke them out of there momentary stunned silence "that he is" answered James "that he is. Well on with the show folks, to diagon ally", as he lead the way out to that special little courtyard that hid so many wonders, it was in the air here, it just tingled with magic, James looked around at Hayley's amazed face, it was the same every time they came but this time it wasn't this time the magic was ten fold it was so much more, he smiled and raised his wand to these magical bricks.

**Review please :D**


End file.
